This invention relates generally to elevator shaft doors of the hingedly mounted type, and in particular to a safety mechanism therefor that permits the shaft door to be opened when the elevator car is not in place, yet prevents unauthorized opening of the door.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,210, is directed to an elevator shaft door safety mechanism which is particularly suitable for use with shaft doors of the sliding type. The present invention is particularly suitable for use with shaft doors of the hingedly mounted, or swinging type. The invention provides a means for permitting the elevator shaft door to be opened even though the elevator car is not in place. The need to open the shaft door, even though the car is not in place may arise in emergency or maintenance orientated circumstances. The mechanism which permits the door to be opened, is secure and lock controlled so that unauthorized persons may not open the door without the car in place.
The invention discloses a removable lock cylinder mounted to the shaft door which permits access to a manually operable mechanism mounted on the latch mechanism to permit the door to be opened. The latch mechanism is usually operated by the presence by the elevator car itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an elevator shaft door safety mechanism particularly suitable for use on hinged shaft doors.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved safety mechanism which permits an elevator shaft door to be opened even though the elevator car is not present.
Another object of this invention is to provide an elevator shaft or safety mechanism which is secure against unauthorized opening.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved elevator shaft door mechanism which is simple and economical to install, operate and maintain.
Still other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed specification to follow.